


Advice

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, implied Archuheta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spritesam.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spritesam.livejournal.com/">spritesam</a> for the dollar drive over at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/">ontd_ai</a> the request was for Allison/Adam friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

 

"Oh my God is that new?" Allison grinned as Adam did a fancy turn.

"Maybe."

"It is so frickin' awesome!"

She put her hands on the dark red leather jacket and sighed. She made more mental notes and filed them away in her Adam folder. She had made it the moment they were in the top 13. It was reams of advice about make-up and clothes and days where they just laughed about stupid things. That's why she loved him and Kris so much. There were parts of them that had ever grown up. They understood that she needed silly in her life.

"You did something with your hair again," Adam said.

Allison shrugged, flipping it slightly. "I did some layers and added a little more purple."

"It looks good, baby."

"Thanks. So where's the grub? I was promised lunch."

"Oh I've been fine, Allison. I haven't been out much, but things are good, how are you?"

Allison ignored Adam's tone of voice and stuck her tongue out. "You promised food, I showed up hungry. I can be polite once my stomach is full."

"Children."

"Whatever."

Adam took her arm and led her to his kitchen. He was single at the moment, so they ate at the little bar at one end.

"Dating that chef was the best thing you ever did," Allison said around a mouthful of food.

"I should set you up with a manners coach or something."

"I have a boyfriend."  
Allison clapped a hand over her mouth. Adam raised an eyebrow and she began to blush.

"Really? And how do I not know about this."

Allison squirmed in her chair. She told Adam almost everything.

"Well, it's only been like two dates, and we're not trying to be public or anything just yet. I don't know. That's why I called you. I need advice."

"Relationship advice?" Adam laughed. "Kris is the one you need to talk to there."

"But I can't ask him about boys," Allison whined and pouted.

"Don't even start that Alli. I swear you'll put me off having children ever. Go on, ask."

"Well," Allison looked down. It was Adam. She could trust him. "How do you deal with dating like, someone else famous?"

"Well." Adam bit his lip. "Depends on how famous."

"Pretty famous."

"Well, you have to understand, cameras are gonna be everywhere. Not like normal. It will be twice as bad. They will analyze your every move, your every word and do everything in their power to tear you apart. Do you like him? Like a lot or a little?"

"I like him a whole lot," Allison sighed.

Adam tilted his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "You got it bad, don't you?"

Allison nodded. "We weren't going to even date, but I wore him down finally. I just want to go out out with him. And I was wondering what it would be like."

"So who is it?"

Allison shook her head. "I shouldn't."

"You will, though, because you love me and I taught you everything you know."

"Point."

She looked around, even though no one was there. "David Archuleta."

Adam stared for a moment, and his face broke out in a wide smile. Allison let out the breath she had been holding.

"I like him," Adam said. "He seems like a good kid."

Allison stood and hugged him. "Oh my God thank you!! You really think he's cool?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I like him."

Allison couldn't stop smiling. "Okay. Now that's out off the way, who is this Greg I keep hearing about?"

Adam laughed.

Allison leaned into him. It was a good day.  



End file.
